


If I Make It Through Tonight, Everybody's Gonna Hear Me Out

by transkakyoin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crying Child is only mentioned, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Self-Hatred, Trauma, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person, William Afton | Dave Miller being a Jerk, William is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkakyoin/pseuds/transkakyoin
Summary: Michael's got a lot of regrets. His subconscious has a field day with that.
Kudos: 50





	If I Make It Through Tonight, Everybody's Gonna Hear Me Out

Michael laid flat on the bed. His blankets were pulled all the way up to his chin, and he was trying the best he could to relax. Unfortunately, there was rattling and snarling from the closet that was keeping him up.  
When he sat up, growing frustrated by all the sound, the breath was sucked out of his chest. He was in his brother's room, in his brother's bed. The metal frame of an animatronic's snout, along with several rows of sharp teeth, was poking out of the closet. It seemed to be the source of the noises, too.  
Though Michael was shaking, he grabbed a flashlight from the bedside table and flashed it in the direction of the closet, making the dilapidated Foxy model crouched on his brother's closet suddenly visible.

"What do you want from me?" Michael hissed. When given no response, he spoke louder. "Tell me! What do you want to me!"  
He'd had nightmares like this before. Ever since Cass flatlined, he'd not been able to sleep. His damn toys haunted him almost every night... But this was the first time he'd seen Foxy.  
"Ye know exactly what I want," Foxy growled.  
"No, I don't," Michael replied, gripping his bedsheets in his fists. "Tell me what you want."

Foxy stepped out from the closet, his eyes reflecting his flashlight's beam.

"Y'tormented the lad," Foxy chuckled. His voice sounded almost as rusty as his endoskeleton, and it gave Michael chills. "Every day."  
"I told him I was sorry," Michael snapped.  
"And ye weren't forgiven. Not yet."  
"That's fine," Michael muttered. "I don't deserve to be forgiven."  
Foxy stalked closer to the bed and then hopped on, his weight causing the bed to buckle and shift. The tip of his snout touched to Michael's nose, and he let out a slow, raspy laugh.  
"Right y'are, Michael." Foxy seemed to almost have breath, the heat and scent overwhelming him. "Ye deserve t' be tormented... T' be scared."  
"There's a problem with that," Michael muttered. Face to face with the Foxy mask, he felt like he was looking into some sort of funhouse mirror. He'd been wearing a Foxy mask. He was Foxy when he killed Cass.  
"An' what would that be, lad?" Foxy replied, his hook touching to Michael's chin and lifting his head.  
"You monsters can't scare me," Michael spat. "Because I'm just as much of a monster as any of you."

Foxy retreats back a bit, off the bed, and he watches Michael. Then, the next time his jaws open, Michael's father speaks in his place. 

"Michael."  
Michael felt a sudden cold sweat over him.  
"Michael, I swear to god..."  
Michael's face went pale.  
"MICHAEL!"

Michael shot up in his bed, eyes wide. His father stood in the door, looking infuriated. Sunlight was coming through his blinds, and Michael's confusion was apparent.

"It's almost 10am," he snapped. "Get off your ass."  
Michael muttered something, and William glared.  
"What was that?" He demanded.  
Michael sighed, forcing himself up out of bed. "Nothing."  
"That's what I thought," William sighed. "Now, get ready. We have places to be."

Then, he shut the door, grumbling to himself. Michael glanced at himself in the mirror, and sighed.  
No matter what form his face took, he always looked like a monster.


End file.
